The Assassins of Chaos
by gambra8
Summary: Betrayal. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Slayer of Kronos, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, Slayer of Krios, Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Slayer of Hyperion. Sentenced death by the Olympians. Reason: Too Powerful. Yet, they aren't judged. Trained by Primordials, the Assassins of Chaos, have risen again. PERTEMIS! THALICO! On poll, vote for Jiper/Jasper or Jeyna for story!
1. The Battle for Olympus I

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

_**Battle for Olympus I, how I think the battle should've been like, I'm sorry if you think that Luke deserved to be the hero. I personally didn't think so.**_

ONE

BATTLE FOR OLYMPUS I

The doors of the palace were big enough to steer a cruise ship through, but they'd been ripped off their hinges and smashed like they weighed nothing. We had to climb over a huge pile of broken stone and twisted metal to get inside.

Kronos stood in the middle of the Throne Room, his arms wide, starring at the starry ceiling as if taking it all in. His laughter echoed even louder than it had from the pit of Tartarus.

"Finally!" he bellowed. "The Olympian Council-so proud and mighty. Which seat of power shall I destroy first?"

Ethan Nakamura stood to one side, trying to stay out of his master's scythe. The hearth was almost dead, just a few coals glowing deep in the ashes. Hestia was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Rachel. I hoped she was okay, but I'd seen so much destruction I was afraid to think about it. The Ophiotaurus swam in his water sphere in the far corner of the room, wisely not making a sound, but it wouldn't be much long before Kronos noticed him.

Annabeth, Grover, and I stepped forward into the torchlight. Ethan saw us.

"My lord," he warned.

Kronos turned and smiled through Luke's face. Except for the golden eyes, he looked just the same he had four years ago when he'd welcomed me into the Hermes cabin. Annabeth made a painful sound in the back of her throat, like someone had just sucker punched her.

"Shall I destroy you first, Jackson?" Kronos asked. "Is that the choice you will make-to fight me and die instead of bowing down? Prophecies never end well, you know."

"Luke would fight with a sword," I said. "But I suppose you don't have his skill."

Kronos sneered. His scythe began to change, until he held Luke's old weapon, Backbiter, with half-steel, half-Celestial Bronze blade.

Next to me, Annabeth gasped like she'd suddenly had an idea. "Percy, the blade!" She unsheathed her knife. "The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."

I didn't understand why she was reminding me of that prophecy line right now. It wasn't exactly a morale booster, but before I could say any thing, Ethan charged Annabeth and Kronos raised his sword.

Kronos came at me like a whirlwind.

Me and Kronos crossed swords, bronze and steel against bronze. Sparks flew. Our blades blurred-strike and parry-and the floor trembled. Our first exchange only took seconds. I couldn't see how Annabeth was doing with Ethan. Though I was vaguely aware of Grover playing music.

I charged, and slammed my blade into Kronos. I turned my sword, so the flat of it hit Kronos. Knowing that if I didn't, Riptide would've bounced off, or worse, shatter. But the impact was enough to knock Kronos off his feet.

Kronos roared. A wave of energy hit me onto my back. Next thing I knew, Backbiter was six inches from my face.

"Is this the end?" asked Kronos, quietly. "Is this the end of the all mighty hero, Percy Jackson?"

I managed to say, "No... not yet."

With that, I had recovered more than Kronos realized. I swept out my legs and knocked Kronos off his feet.

Kronos' head hit the floor with a bonk.

Annabeth saw her chance. She kicked Ethan out of the way and charged Kronos. "Luke, listen!"

I wanted to shout at her, to tell her she was crazy for trying to reason with Kronos, but there was no time. Kronos flicked his hand. Annabeth flew backward, slamming into the throne of her mother and crumpled to the floor.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

Ethan Nakamura got to his feet. He now stood between me and Annabeth. I couldn't fight him without turning my back on Kronos.

Grover's music took on a more urgent tune. He moved toward Annabeth, but he couldn't go any faster and keep up the song. Grass grew on the floor of the Throne Room. Tiny roots crept up between the cracks of the marble stone.

Kronos rose to one knee. He reached for his sword, but this time it didn't fly into his hands.

"Nakamura!" he groaned. "Time to prove yourself. You know Jackson's secret weakness. Kill him, and you will have rewards beyond measure."

Ethan's eyes dropped to my midsection, and I was sure that he knew. Even if he couldn't kill me himself, all he had to do was tell Kronos. There was no way I could defend myself forever.

"Look around you, Ethan," I said. "The end of the world. Is that the reward you want? Do you really want everything destroyed-the good with the bad?Everything?"

Grover was almost to Annabeth now. The grass thickened on the floor. The roots were almost a foot long, like a stubble of whiskers.

"There is no throne to Nemesis," Ethan muttered. "No throne to my mother."

"That's right!" Kronos tried to get up but stumbled. "Strike them down! They deserve to suffer."

"You said your mom is the goddess of balance," I reminded him. "The minor gods deserve better, Ethan, but total destruction isn't balance. Kronos doesn't build. He only destroys."

Grover's music kept playing, and Ethan swayed to it, as if the song were filling him with nostalgia-a wish to see a beautiful day, to be anywhere but here. His good eye blinked.

Then he charged... but not at me.

While Kronos was still on his knees, Ethan brought his sword on the Titan lord's neck. It should have killed him instantly, but the blade shattered. Ethan fell back, grasping his stomach. A shard of his own blade ricocheted and pierced his armor.

Kronos rose unsteadily, towering over his servant. "Treason," he snarled.

Grover's music kept playing, and grass grew around Ethan's body. Ethan stared at me, his face tight with pain.

Ethan whispered to me, loud enough for only me to hear. "Try-under his... left arm-"

Kronos stomped his foot, and the floor ruptured around Ethan Nakamura. The son of Nemesis fell through the heart of the mountain-straight into open air.

"So much for him." Kronos picked up his sword. "And now for the rest of you."

Grover was at Annabeth's side now. He stopped playing and was feeding her ambrosia.

Kronos cleaved downward at my head, but I wasn't there.

I jumped to Poseidon's throne. The throne had water, and the water seemed to push me into the air and I catapulted over him, slashing as I came down. But Kronos was just as quick. He twisted, and the strike that should've caught him directly in the spine was deflected off the end of his sword hilt.

Kronos slashed again and I was forced to jump in front of Zeus' throne. I tried to sidestep, to get back to my father's throne, but Kronos seemed to know what I wanted. He outmaneuvered me, pressing so hard I had to put all my concentration on not getting sliced into pieces (even though I can't). I kept backing away from my father's throne. I couldn't find any openings to attack.

I stepped inside with a thrust, but Kronos was waiting for that. he knocked my blade out of my hands and kicked me in the chest. I went airborne. I would've broken my back if it weren't for my Achilles Heel.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

I was seeing double. My chest felt like it had just been hit with a battering ram, but I managed to get to my feet.

I rolled to one side but Kronos's blade slashed the floor.

I ran for my sword, scooped it up, and launched a swipe at Kronos's face, only to find my blade deflected again.

"You've lost, Percy Jackson," Kronos said, laughing. "Behold,"

He pointed to the hearth, and the coals glowed. A sheet of white smoke poured from the fire, forming images like an Iris-message. I saw my friends, Hades and my parents fighting a hopeless battle on Fifth Avenue. Hades was summoning waves and waves of undead soldiers, but the Titan's army demolished them. I saw Nico what looked like him running away. As Manhattan was getting destroyed, mortals are waking, witnessing the crisis.

The scene shifted, and I saw something even more terrifying.

Typhon. The gods were making their final stand against Typhon. Lightning flashed. Arrows of gold and silver rained, then exploded. For the first time ever, I saw Typhon.

Typhon's head shifted constantly. Every moment he was a different monster, each more horrible than the other. Looking at his face would've driven me insane, so I looked at his body instead. He was humanoid, but his skin reminded me of a meat loaf sandwich that has been in someone's locker all year. He was molted green, with blisters the size of buildings, and blackened patches from eons being under a volcano. His hand were human, but with talons like an eagle's. His legs were scaly and reptilian.

I knew the Olympians were giving up. Their attacks were weaker and slower. Almost as if time was stopping them, or maybe Kronos had played a part then. But when Typhon stepped into the Hudson River, a conch horn was sounded from the smoky picture. The call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

Then, all of Hades broke loose.

Forty foot waves surrounded Typhon. The Cyclopes Army and Poseidon attacked. Tyson was leading the Cyclopes and they wrapped chains around Typhon and the Olympians struck with new force. Then, Typhon started to lose balance, Ichor was spilling. Then he fell.

Kronos was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The Olympians did it. They defeated Typhon. Now, they are on there way.

"BAH!" Kronos yelled.

"You've lost," I said. "They're on their way."

He turned his attention towards me, and charged. Kronos slashed and I deflected his blade. I got close enough to strike, tried to fake him out with a feint, but my blow was knocked aside. Poseidon's throne was behind me, and I could feel the water behind me.

I felt the rhythm of the sea, it's power, I had an idea.

Kronos came towards me, grinning confidently. I lowered Riptide, as if I was too exhausted to go on. Wait for it, I told the water. The doors burst open with the Olympians in full battle armor with their weapons ready (that was quick). Kronos raised his sword. I sent a tidal wave at his face. When it hit, he stumbled back. I jumped to his left side and swung my sword to the the spot Ethan told me to hit. I cut him. Kronos cried out in pain and fell onto the floor, face first. I raised Riptide and stabbed his back. The top to the middle of my blade was covered in blood. Grover, Annabeth and the Olympians stared at me with shock and awe. Even Zeus and Athena!

"Welcome Olympians," I started. "We have much to discuss.


	2. The Battle for Olympus II

_**Battle for Olympus II, how I think the battle with Krios and Jason was like.**_

TWO

BATTLE FOR OLYMPUS II

As the Romans fought the Titan Army, Jason knew they might lose, and he knew why, Krios. Someone must fight him. Yet Jason knew that answer too, he is destined to fight him. So Jason knew what to do.

Jason sent a lightning bolt into the group of monsters and charged toward Krios.

Krios chuckled. "Son of Jupiter, it's foolish to attack me, a Titan. An elder Titan. What have you done in your, pathetic, worthless life, demigod?" asked Krios.

"One thing," Jason responded. "Killing you."

Jason pulled his sword out while Krios pulled out a sword and blocked Jason's first strike before sending his own.

Jason blocked but stumbled back at the power behind the strike. He regained his balance in time to dodge a jab aimed at his chest. Jason spun away from another jab before slashing across the Titan's stomach. Krios grunted in pain but began to attack once again. Jason managed to block and evade the strikes from Krios but was stuck of defense as the Titan's strikes were fast and powerful.

Krios tried to get inside Jason's guard but was met with a surprise as Jason hit the Titan with a lightning bolt. Krios roared in pain before head butting Jason causing him to lose his grip on the Titan.

Krios charged and feinted a strike to Jason's right and swung his sword at his legs when he tried to block the strike to his right. Jason's legs were knocked out from under him and he fell on his back hard. Krios raised his sword to impale Jason but was met with lightning to his face.

The Titan roared in pain and stumbled back. Jason hopped up to his feet and looked at Reyna and Gwen to see them trying to hold off monsters as they poured in by the dozen. Gwen and Reyna were fighting as a team, fighting off any monster that got close to them.

Gwen was knocked to the ground by a Hellhound that snuck up on her and the monster was about to sink its fangs into her neck until a sword went through its throat. Bobby jumped forward to defend Gwen while Reyna was on one side to fend off monsters.

Jason turned back to Krios to see a sword being thrust into his shoulder. The weapon sunk into his shoulder and Jason let loose and growl of pain. Krios pulled the sword out of his shoulder and sent another thrust toward his head.

Jason ducked and spun a one eighty, slashing a deep gash across the Titan's thighs. Jason hooked his leg behind the Titan's before slamming his fist right in Krios' nose, sending the Titan to the ground.

Jason lunged forward to impale Krios who turned to avoid it. The sword missed his chest, instead impaling his arm.

Krios bellowed in pain before kicking Jason back as he climbed to his feet, swinging his sword like a baseball bat, slashing Jason in the chest and knocking him off his feet again.

Krios lunged forward and kicked Jason's sword out of his hand. Jason panicked for a second as the Titan raised his sword to impale him.

Before the strike could be brought down, Jason gathered up all his strength and punched him in the face. The Titan stumbled back. Jason kicked his legs and the Titan fell.

Krios grabbed Jason's leg and brought him down. They wrestled until Krios was on top. He grabbed his sword and lifted it up high.

"Jason!" Reyna called, "Your sword!"

Reyna threw him his sword and Jason caught. When Krios brought down the strike, Jason parried the strike. Jason managed to get out and stand up. Krios followed his suit.

Jason, in one swift, fluid, motion, stabbed the Titan in the stomach, impaling his Stygian Iron armor. Then, Jason slit the Titan's throat.

The Titan dropped to his knees before collapsing onto the ground, golden ichor pouring from his deeply slit throat.

When the Titan's body hit the ground, Jason went by the Black Throne and sent one, giant, lightning bolt at it. It was destroyed. There was shock silence then all the Romans cheered,

"Praetor! Praetor! Praetor!"


	3. The Battle for Olympus III

_**Hades Battle for Olympus III, I believed that Hyperion should've been defeated by Nico so Koios led the army when, in the books, Hyperion did. The same thing happened with him as it did with Hyperion in the books. In this story, Hyperion and Kronos led the army in the final day.**_

THREE

BATTLE FOR OLYMPUS III

"Father, its Hyperion," Nico pointed out to his father.

Hyperion was leading the Titan Army. His brother, Kronos, is probably at Olympus destroying everything. Koios led the Titan Army the third day.

"Let me fight him, I might be as powerful as him."replied, starting to walk towards the Titan.

"No father, let me." Nico said with fiery determination in his eyes.

"Why should I let you fight him? Your a demigod and he's a Titan. So why?" questioned Hades.

"I must fight him because I want to prove everyone to set a different tone about children of Hades. Killing a Titan helps." Nico responded.

Hades looked thoughtful for a moment until he said,

"If you must, but if you need help..." Hades trailed off.

Nico wore a small smile and charged the Titan, dodging through panicking mortals. Nico couldn't blame him, wake up to a full on battle,

When Hyperion saw the son of Hades, he smiled.

"Ah, a son of Hades, Nico di Angelo. A pleasure to meet you," he said sarcastically.

"Ah, son of Gaea, Hyperion. A pleasure you to meet you," Nico said mockingly.

"Foolish demigod, never mock a Titan," Hyperion said threateningly.

"Oops. Guess I forgot," Nico said, while smiling innocently.

Hyperion growled. "Get that disgusting smile off your face, you pathetic person mistake of life!"

"English please? Huh. Some Titans aren't bright I guess," Nico said.

"You want bright? I'll give you heat instead!" Hyperion yelled angrily.

A ring of fire surrounded the demigod and the Titan. Chaos was surrounding him and Hyperion is in front of him. Despite the situation, Nico smiled and chuckled and raised his sword in mock salute and said,

"The best of luck, Hyperion because you will taste your defeat for the second time."

Hyperion raised his sword, then charged.

Nico met the Titan's blade in a shower of sparks. They traded blow for blow. Neither one willing to give in.

Hyperion feinted a strike at Nico's chest. When he went to block, Hyperion dropped low and kicked his feet from under Nico knocking him onto his back. Nico's eyes widened when he saw Hyperion's blade aimed for his heart. Nico rolled out of the way and then hopped on his feet.

Nico stayed on the offense, making Hyperion scowled when he was forced on defense. Each time the Titan made an attempt to strike back, Nico fought harder. His moves became faster and stronger.

Nico went to strike at Hyperion's head, but the Titan locked weapons.

"It seems I underestimated you di Angelo. No wonder you survived this long." Hyperion grunted as the demigod pushed, trying to unlock the swords.

The Titan head butted Nico, causing him to stagger back. Hyperion smiled with evil glee as he made a strike at the distracted demigod. The Titan's sword slashed across Nico's chest. Nico grunted in pain before he jumped back. Blood flowed from his chest. But that didn't stop Nico.

There was a growl that reverberated through the air as Nico launched himself and tackled the Titan from the front. The two rolled and wrestled for a minute until Nico came out on top. His knee at the throat of Hyperion. Nico raised his sword high.

Then he brought down his sword to Hyperion's neck. This was followed by a scream. Nico stood up, and he met the grinning face of his father, his eyes full or pride.

"That's my boy! Titan slayer!" Hades yelled proudly.

Nico couldn't help but smile.


	4. The Betrayal

_**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter four. Just for any confusion, HoO hasn't happened... yet. Also in the books, Thalia, Nico and Percy faced Iapetus, or Bob, but in this, it was Jason instead of Thalia. They all just met somehow, I'll think of something later, I think. Enjoy!**_

Four

The Betrayal

Peace. A word no demigod should ever say, or even think. Peace doesn't come easily for demigods, especially for demigods that their fathers are either Zeus, Poseidon or Hades. Yet here Percy was, on a tree sitting next to Nico di Angelo.

"Dude ask her out already," Nico complained, trying to convince Percy that Annabeth likes him and Nico knows that Percy likes her too but doesn't gave the courage to tell her that.

"You have beaten three Titans, THREE TITANS! Yet, you are scared about asking a girl out, what the fuck?" Nico hardly curses, but when he does, the situation must be terrible.

"I have tried like a gazillion times but we always get interrupted by someone," Percy said while glaring at Nico, "or by something."

"Not my fault that you're a wuss," Nico replied.

"Son of a-" Percy was cut off by Chiron.

"Heroes... the Olympians request your presence." he said sorrowfully. He was also looking sad.

"Umm... ok, so we leave now? Ow!" Percy was slapped in the head by Nico.

"Seriously! Duh Seaweed Brain. You probably do have Seaweed instead of a brain, I swear..." Nico said.

Chiron wore a sad smile. "Yes Perseus-" he never says his full name unless it's very bad, "-the Olympians do request you now."

"Alright, we'll see you later," Percy said.

Chiron nodded sadly, "Argus will take you. He's waiting for you by Thalia's tree."

Percy and Nico nodded. They both walked to where Argus is in silence. When they got there, Argus was in the Camp's van. They got in and they rode to Olympus in silence. They both were thinking the same thing though, what on Earth do the Olympians want from Percy and Nico? When they got there, they went to the guy behind the desk, who was reading a book, with the key. Once they got there the guy gave them the key and said, without looking up,

"Make sure no one is in there when you put it in."

When they got to the entrance of the Throne Room, someone was already waiting there. It was a boy who was roughly fifteen with blond hair and sky blue eyes...

"Hey you're that kid!" Percy exclaimed.

The kid turned around with wide eyes.

"What are you guys doing here? And where have you been?" The kid asked.

"Ever since we fought Iapetus, or Bob I guess, we've been defending Mount Olympus against Kronos. I defeated Kronos myself while Nico defeated Hyperion himself," Percy said proudly.

Jason rose an eyebrow, "Mount Olympus? Where is that... oh my gods I'm an idiot." He put his face in his hands.

Percy and Nico went ballistic. They laughed and laughed and laughed. By the time they stopped, the kid was red with embarrassment.

"I just forgot that I'm on Mount Olympus. By the way, I never introduced myself when we met, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion, slayer of the Trojan sea monster, I toppled the Black Throne of Saturn, and slayer of Krios. Please to see you again... was it Peter and Nick?" Jason said.

They would gave answered if they heard but both were in shock. Jupiter was Zeus, right? So another child of the Big Three. Thalia's step brother, but, they had the same last name so it's actually Thalia's real brother, but he's a child if Jupiter and she's a child of Zeus, so maybe not but yet again Zeus and Jupiter are the same person. Or maybe one of them got mixed up so maybe their fathers are the same. But Thalia would have mentioned him, right? Percy or Nico didn't know, but the questioned finally registered after three minutes Nico heard it.

"Umm... no i-it's uhh... umm Percy and Nico," Nico said.

"Oh umm okay so-"

Jason was cut off by a voice saying enter.

"Well that's our cue!" Percy said, finally getting over his shock.

So they walked through the Throne Room doors and were almost immediately hit by the gods' power. The doors were immediately shut and locked. Percy looked around, ten if the twelve Olympians were there. Zeus or Poseidon weren't here. The three kneeled by the Queen of the gods.

"Heroes," Hera said mockingly. "The council has decided that you are too powerful, even for sons of the Big Three, to live. The council has decided that you may overthrow us if you were all mad at us and worked together. For that reason, the council gas decided, for you loyalty to Rome and Olympus, mustn't waver, so, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, must die."

The word die seemed to echo through their heads. They were shocked, how could they think like that, that they, who defended them, would betray them?

"WHAT?!" the three said in unison.

"NO QUESTIONS! YOU WILL DIE YOU DISGRACEFUL DEMIGODS!" Hera roared at them. "Chain them Ares, now!"

Ares went up to them and with a flick of his hand, chains wrapped around their wrists and ankles. Then one absolute beautiful peacock seemed to come out of the wall and land on Hera's arm. Percy noticed that it had one heck if a sharp beak. Hera started to stroke the peacock.

"Now this is my sacred animal, the peacock. This beautiful peacock will rip your throats out and before you know it, your dead. So goodbye." Hera said.

The peacock charged. Right before is struck, the doors shook with much power, as if someone is trying to barge in. But It was too late. Percy watched in horror as Nico's throat was ripped out. Then it moved on to Jason, same thing. Then it moved to Percy. The doors burst open. The ground shook, lightning struck, zombies were raised, but it was too late. The peacock struck Percy, and he felt pain in his throat but it quickly disappeared when the darkness claimed him.

_I'm sorry Annabeth._


	5. The Start Part I

_**Just a reminder, the poll is up for Jiper/Jasper, or it has been up. It ends at May 13th 2014. The time is undecided but it will close that day. Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!**_

THE START

Grief. That was all Poseidon felt. Greif and stupidity. How stupid could he be? Hera never, ever, would try to put Poseidon's, Zeus' and Hades' differences aside. Suddenly, she wanted that. Of course they grudgingly agreed but they knew that something was fishy. No pun intended. So they were in a room which Hera told them to be in and talked, and talked, and talked. There were some major arguments that almost went to fighting, but they managed to restrain themselves. When they had enough they tried to flash out. Didn't work. Again and again, yet no progress. They tried to open the door. Wouldn't budge. They got angry and frightened. Angry because they were locked in and were stupid enough to agree with Hera. Frightened because they had no way out. So they took out their Weapons of Power and as one, struck the door. It blew open. They immediately flashed to the entrance of the Throne Room and opened the doors. Nope. They did the same thing to the Throne Room door. It blew open. They immediately attacked the Olympians or trapped them but it was too late, their sons were dead.

"My son..." Poseidon trailed off. The Big Three looked at their sons. Zeus had changed to Jupiter by this time. Poseidon fell to his knees and couldn't hold it. He burried his head into his dead son's chest and sobbed heavily.

Jupiter was furious at his son's death. In rage, Jupiter threw his Master Bolt at the nearest Olympian, which ended up to be Dionysus. Unprepared, Dionysus was hit straight in the chest by the Master Bolt. Dionysus fell to the floor.

Hades just stared at his shock, not moving an inch. Too shock to do anything. He had lost both of his children, Bianca and Nico.

"YOU!" roared Jupiter, pointing his Master Bolt at Hera, " How dare you SIT IN THAT THRONE! ALL OF YOU! HOW DARE YOU LET THIS DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A GODDESS DO WHAT SHE WANTS?!"

All of the Olympians were shocked and scared. The yelling and screaming got Hades' and Poseidon's attention. Poseidon rose slowly, his eyes red, looking murderously at every single Olympian. He took out his Trident.

Jupiter smirked. "It will bet better if you were killed by my hand than his," meaning his as Poseidon.

Hades took out his Bident and looked at all of them, giving each Olympian the best death glare that made them shiver. It looked like as if he was looking through their soul, trying to find the best way to torture them.

"Husband..." Hera was cut off by lightning.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME HUSBAND?" Jupiter roared.

Out of nowhere, Hera burst into tears. That sight made the rage disappear for Jupiter.

"I-I'm sorry! I... I w-w-was j-jealous! I-I wanted... wanted f-for you t-to spend t-time with me instead... instead of m-mortals! I-I'm sorry!" Hera sobbed.

Jupiter rushed over to where Hera was and took her into a comforting hug. Hera threw her arms around him and just cried in his chest for a long time, while Jupiter was whispering comforting words to her. Poseidon just walked slowly to his Throne with a emotionless mask. Hades kicked Donysus motionless body since he faded. Dionysus Throne turned into his exact Throne in the Underworld. He just sat on it. After a while, Hera fell asleep and Jupiter teleported her to her palace.

"Huh, Hades as an Olympian... oh what the fuck." Suddenly, a simple brown Throne was made next to Aphrodite. "13 Olympians, we need one more goddess... Hermes, get Hectate." said Jupiter, thinking of something.

Hermes flashed out. A moment later, He came back with a goddess.

"Lord Zeus, why do you request of my service?" Hectate asked.

"Lady Hectate, Goddess of Magic and Crossroads, Controller of the Mist, do you take the position of being the 14th Olympian of the Olympian Council?" Jupiter asked.

Hectate's eyes widened. "It would be my pleasure my Lord."

A dark gray Throne appeared next to Hestia's Throne.

"This is the start, of the new world, my fellow 14 Olympians." Jupiter stated.

-_**The**_-_**Assassins**_-_**of**_-**_Chaos_**-

Percy was lost. He had no fucking idea where the fuck he, Jason and Nico were. They were just floating in space. What the fuck.

"Fuck this," Jason complained. They have been telling each other their whole life stories since they have been stuck here for what felt like eternity. "This is bullshit."

"Can't argue with that one," Nico agreed.

Suddenly, a woman appeared with night black long hair done Ancient Greek style, wearing a void black crown, came walking towards them. She had a perfect tan, and her eyes is what looked like the Milky Way that is seen in illustrations in space books in school, except moving as if the Milky Way was in her eyes. She wore a dress that was void black, covered in galaxies and stars, basically the universe. She was radiating immense power, making all of the Olympian power that they radiated was nothing.

"Let me guess," Percy started. "You're Chaos."

The being nodded. "Yes heroes, I am Chaos, and I ask you a very serious question, will you be my assassins?" Chaos asked.


	6. The Start Part II

_**Good news guys, I have no work for school so I will try to get at least 2 chapters in this weekend. And remember to vote for either Jeyna or Jiper/Jasper. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**_

SIX

THE ASSASSINS

Percy, Jason, and Nico were gapping like goldfish.

"W-w-wh-a-aaa...?"Percy stuttered out.

"U-u-u-us-s-s... wha-wha-what... _what_?!" Jason managed out.

"Well I'll be damned... assassins... Assassins of Chaos. Damn, that's a cool title." Nico spoke, with no problem.

"But... but why us? What did we do to get your attention, my Lady?" Percy asked, modestly.

"Oh so modest Perseus, oh and no need for 'my Lady' or 'my Ladyship' or 'milady' around here. Us Primordials don't like that much. And you got my attention because... well you would be the perfect assassins for me. You are all loyal, brave, courageous, a million other positive things that I could list. You guys would make the best assassins I have had. And I haven't had many." Chaos said.

"This is your choice, I won't force you into anything. If you say yes, you will return to Earth, eventually, but if no, then you will be teleported to the Underworld. It's your choice." Chaos stated.

The three shared one look and decided.

"Yes." they said in unison.

Chaos smiled. "Very well then, we have people to meet."

Then they were teleported. When they were on solid ground again, they were in a stone building. There were four arched entrances, one to the north, one to the south, one to the east, and one to the west. There were 12 Thrones all made up of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and Stygian Iron. Above them, was a dome that had Stained Glass Windows of the Helix of Chaos and... was that a Yin-Yang?

"Why is there a Yin-Yang?" Jason asked

Chaos sighed. "My childish brother, Order, who acts like he's ten, went to China once when Laozi was around. He was hooked. Ever since, his Symbol of Power has been the Yin-Yang. 'The Yin-Yang of Order' to me, it's just silly. But for now, you must meet three more Primordials."

Chaos started to chant in Ancient Greek. Then, there were three flashes. All three Primordials were men.

The first man had a white beard with some stormy gray patches and white hair, he wore a blue toga, the man had sky blue eyes and he had pale skin. He had a large nose. He wore a serious expression.

The second man had black curly hair, sea green eyes, tan skin and a tuxedo; a green tie, a blue shirt instead of the white shirt, shiny black shoes, black pants with blue and sea green strqipes and a black jacket with blue and sea green stripes. He had a slight upturned nose. He wore a warm smile.

The third man had black iron boots, his legs were covered in dark greaves, his flesh was all thick purple muscle. His armored skirt was made out of blackened, twisted bones, like chain links and clasped in place by a belt made out of monstrous arms. On the surface of the man's breastplate, murky faces appeared and submerged all pressing against the armor. The man's arms were bare-muscular, purple and glistening. He had black straight hair, red eyes and a nose like the first man's. He had a stare that made you want to just run.

"Perseus, Nico and Jason, meet your patrons. The first man is Ouranous, the Primordial God of the Skies and Above. the second man is Pontus, the Primordial God of the Waters and Everything in it. The last man, he is a good man so don't run, is Tartarus, the Primordial God of the Abyss and the Lord of all Creatures of the Dark.

"Now, they will bless you and they will make you their Champions and Heirs. Ouranous, step forward. Meet Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, this will be your Heir and Champion." Chaos said.

"Ah, the great Jason Grace, one of the demigods who slew two of my sons. You're worthy of my blessing, come here." Ouranous said.

Jason stepped forward, nervously.

Ouranous laughed. "I am not going to hurt you, now, don't freak, I'm going to tap you on the head, it will tickle, but you would probably faint because of the immense power you will get. Once you are awake, I will train you. Here we go." Ouranous tapped his foward and said something in Ancient Greek. Jason collapsed.

Pontus was the next one who stepped foward. "Hi Percy!" he said excitedly. "I will be your Patron! I'm going to do what Ouranous here did to Jason! You will probably faint, but once you wake I will train you! Yay! Okay, here we go," Pontus did the same thing and Percy collapsed.

Tartarus shrugged. "I never did this before but whatever. Get over here kid. You will faint and I will train you blah, blah, blah. Now let's go, there's a fight between two drakons that is destroying everything, morons." Tartarus did the same thing and Nico collapsed.

Nico, Percy, and Jason vanished.

"You're temple?" Pontus asked Chaos.

She nodded. "Only if they knew what they will face..." she said sadly.


End file.
